Shattered
by RonHermione1234
Summary: Post War  Everyone thought they would end up the happiest couple after the famous kiss scene, but are they?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything, everything belongs to J.K Rowling**

_"Hang on a moment!" I said sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"_

_"Who?" asked Hermione. _

_"The house-elves, they'll be all down in the kitchen, won't they?"_

_"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry._

_"No," I said, seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbies, do we? We can't order then to die for us-"_

_I stopped as I felt lips against mine. Hermione flung herself at me, kissing me for the first time ever. This was the moment I've waited for so long to happen, and the moment I would never forget._

I sat in the Burrow, more confused then ever. I remember everything that happened that night so perfectly, as if it happened just yesterday. Of course, it really happened a year ago.

Letting a soft sigh escape from my mouth, I crumpled up the piece of paper I was holding in my hand. The letter that just ruined my life. Slowly, I stood up making my way to the garbage can in the kitchen, and I threw it away.

I noticed how dark it was getting. Everyone else was already in their rooms for the night, all comfortable in their beds. Nope, not me. I was sitting down all alone in the kitchen, re-reading the note I got earlier this morning. I couldn't believe my eyes once I read through it the first few times.

But now, now I know that she wasn't lying. After the Wizarding War, Hermione went to go find her muggle parents. She had to erase her parents mind before everything, and now she went to undo her spell. Once she found them, she decided to stay with them for a bit, just because she missed them so much. She and Ron have been keeping in touch though, through letters.

This particular letter, however, was just heart-breaking. How could she do that to him? After she snogged him right before the war? Slowly, Ron made his way up the staircase. With every step he took, the stairs creaked. Walking into his four-poster bedroom, he sighed as he laid down, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

**Sorry about the shortness, but you know, it's the first chapter, but it will get longer when more chapters are added. Leave reviews, I would love to hear what you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything, everything belongs to J.K Rowling**

Over the next couple of days, all Ron did was sit in his room and sleep. The only time he came out was to eat, and to go to the loo, and shower of course. He hated how he was feeling, he knew sort of why Hermione dumped him, but he couldn't help how he still felt everytime he thought and dreamed about her.

Every night was the same dream about her. About how one moment, they were perfectly fine and inlove. Not wanting to ever be seperated away from each other. Then the next minute, she stabbed his heart out and walked all over it, leaving him there left to bleed. Then he would wake up around the same time every morning because of this particuliar dream. He woke up at about 5, which was odd since his mum wasn't even up at that time.

"Why have you been so sad these last few days?" His younger sister Ginny asked him one morning at breakfast, keeping her voice down so Molly, his mum, didn't over hear them. His sister was a year younger than him and took after their family traits-firey red hair and oceany blue eyes, and according to Harry, she had nice soft skin.

Giving a light shrug, Ron carried on eating his favorite breakfast foods -toast with eggs and a few pieces of bacon. He didn't tell anyone about what Hermione had writen into her later the other day. The last thing he wanted was his families sympathy. The red-headed 18 year old sighed when he saw his sisters look, but kept eating, knowing she would figure it out sooner or later anyways.

"Does this have anything to do with Hermione?" Ginny asked, as she pushed her now empty plate infront of her.

Ron gave a short nod, as he finished his breakfast. On a normal day, he would've had two plates, but right now he just didn't feel like himself. "She wrote me the other day," Ron said curtly as he looked anywhere but at Ginny. He took a breath, finally looking at her. Given her signal that told him to continue, Ron looked down at the table once again. "Well she left me. She said that she met someone. Someone rather nice, in her words." Ron shook his head as he stood up, grabbing his plate and putting in the kitchen sink.

Flicking his wand, he watched as the plate cleaned itself up. He felt arms behind hugging him and he couldn't help but hugging Ginny back. It felt sort of good to finally tell someone, but he was afraid that she would write to Hermione telling her how much she broke her brothers heart. Ron still didn't know anything about this nice guy Hermione talked about in her letters. All he knew was that he was nice and a year older than her. Which would probably be better for her, since Ron was a few months younger. Maybe that was the problem on why she didn't like him anymore. Perhaps she wanted someone more older and wiser and more mature than Ron was.

When the two siblings split away from the hugging, Ron went upstairs into his room, which had been a mess. He had copies of the Daily Prophet scattered around the wooden floor, with dirty clothing pieces here and there. After the wizarding war, he tried his best to keep the room clean for Hermione's sake. She always hated whenever his room was dirty. Ron found it wasn't hard to keep it clean, he kept it spotless for weeks at a time. After Hermione left to find her parents, he started to pay less more attention, as if it didn't matter anymore.

Moving over to his bed, he laid down thinking about Hermione as always. Eventually he fell asleep. Few hours had passed, and it was now about lunch time at the Burrow. Ron rubbed his eyes as he stood up quickly, feeling a rush of headache coming up. He started out of his bedroom, when he heard his sister talking downstairs below him. Only she wasn't talking to anyone in the Weasley family, nor was she talking to her boyfriend Harry Potter. No, she was talking to another female voice. Once Ron knew very well for the past 8 years he known her.

Ron walked downstairs, stepping through the kitchen door. He saw Ginny at the table eating a delicious looking sandwhich, her back turned on him. Ron stopped when he saw the other girl laughing at something Ginny had said. He knew it was her, from hearing her voice, but somehow, he was hoping he was just in another dream of his.

"Hermione?" He choked out of his mouth as her warm brown eyes looked over at him and gave him a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own anything, everything belongs to J.K Rowling**

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed with a small smile curled upon her face. She got off the kitchen chair and went up to him. To Ron's surprise, she hugged him, squeezing him. Memories from the past few years ran through his mind, as he stood there, eyes and mouth opened wide, as he stared at Ginny.

Ginny grinned, and Ron knew instantly what she was thinking: _She came back just for you. _Ron knew that wasn't completely true though. Who would just write in a letter that they met someone amazing, then all of a sudden show up, without telling anyone? Ron rolled his eyes at his sister, and pulled away from Hermione's tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, trying not to sound too mean, but it didn't work out to well. Then again, why shouldn't the red-head sound mean? It was bad enough that he went days with thinking he would never hear from her again. This was just crossing the line; stepping into his house when they went days without speaking. Ron wondered if there was a real reason why she came back.

The bushy brown haired girl looked down at her feet. A soft sigh escaped her beautiful thin lips. _No, _Ron stopped himself from looking at her. He looked away as she began to talk. "Well, I just thought I should come over to say sorry about how we ended things.."

"We?" Ron piped up. "We didn't end anything," He could feel himself growing a bit angry. "You were the one who ended things. Don't say I did." Inside, he knew he was being stupid for fighting with her, especially since all she did was come to apologize. He didn't care right now at the moment. He had felt a rush of angerness when he saw her and Ginny laughing a few minutes ago.

Hermione kept her eyes glued on the floor. "Please Ronald, I didn't come hear to argue with you. I said I was sorry." He could hear her voice crack, and then her hand went to her cheek wiping a few unseen tears.

All Ron did was roll his eyes. "Well then maybe you shouldn't have came here at all." Ron looked at her for a minute or two, before he turned back away. "Goodbye," He said curtly as he walked back upstairs into his four poster bedroom. He took off the shirt he wore to bed that night and got a new one from his dresser, replacing it on his bare chest.

Hearing a faint knock on his door, he flickered his wand and it opened. Ginny stood in the doorway, with an unreadable look on her face. It was probably a mixture of concern and anger.

"What Gin?" Ron said, as he walked over and sat down at the edge of his small bed. Ginny walked a few steps into his room and shrugged.

"Ron, why can't you just talk to her?" Ginny sat down next to him.

Ron looked at her, giving a small shrug. "She wouldn't care if she ever saw me again-"

Ginny interrupted his sentence, shaking her head slowly. "You know that's not true. She feels awful about everything." she glanced at him for a brief second, and when Ron didn't speak or even move, she kept going. "You know I'm right. She still cares about you, even if you think she doesn't. Or else why would she even come here in the first place, if she didn't care that she hurt your feelings?"

She had a point, and even Ron knew it. He finally looked at his younger sister, and gave her a nod. "Fine, I'll try to talk to her. I have a bad feeling about this though," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. Every conversation Hermione and he shared somehow turned into an arguement, and half of the time it was over something completely stupid.

Ginny stood up, walking out of his messy room. Ron shook his head to himself, before finally decided to follow her downstairs. He stumbled into the kitchen and his eyes lingered on Hermione's beautiful loving face for a few seconds. "Er, could we talk?" He looked around the kitchen which had Ginny and now standing beside her was Harry Potter. "Alone." He added as he watched his sister frown. Hermione quickly agreed, and walked up the creaky stairs after him in his bedroom. Ron stopped in the middle of his room and turned to face her, who was inspecting his dirty mess.

"Looks like you haven't cleaned up in weeks," Hermione joked, with a small grin, but knew Ron wouldn't laugh at her lame attempted joke.

Ron just stared at her. Silence lingered upon the pair for minutes, before Ron finally broke it. "So?" Hermione looked at him, a slight confused expression was on her face. "Are you ever going to tell me who this guy is and why you dumped me for him?"

Hermione swallowed back a lump forming in her throat. She wanted to avoid this as much as possible, but knew he would want the truth sooner or later. "Well, where do I begin?" She finally answered, a moment later.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own anything, everything belongs to J.K Rowling**

Taking a deep sigh, Hermione sat down on the bed opposite from Ron's. Ever since the first summer Harry stay with the Weasley's, Molly had put an extra bed to keep in Ron's room. Looking up at Ron, she couldn't help the small smile that grew on her face, all the while Ron was giving her a blank stare.

"Oh, I wanted to come back to see you! I really did!" The bushy hair girl began. "But, I just couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time I was with my parents," Hermione said quietly. Ron could tell that she was a bit sad, by the way her tone was soft. No matter how much Ron wanted to forgive her, he just couldn't.

"So?" He asked impatiently, while Hermione's expression turned into a confused one. "Why did you come back now? After a year? After you get another boyfriend, you finally decide to come back? Why?"

Hermione's hand flew up under her eyes, and she wiped away the few tears that spilled out of her. "I-I don't know. I just thought that you deserved an explanation."

Shaking his head, Ron stood up and paced around the room. "Thanks, but I don't need, or want, you to explain." Ron sighed. "Just-"

Hermione interrupted him at that moment. "Ron, I truly am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. It just happened."

"Just leave," Ron mummbled quietly, looking down at the floor.. "Leave. Get out of my room," He added the last part a little louder. Hermione stood there for a moment, thinking about if she should listen to him and leave, or talk to him until she listened to her side of the story. After a moment, she turned her back on him, and walked slowly out of his room. Ron finally looked up when she shut the door. He sighed a bit, and sat back down on his bed.

Later that night at the dinner table, the ginger poked his food with his fork. Harry and Hermione were talking about her muggle parents, so he did not want to join in on that conversation. His parents were talking to George, asking him how Angelina was and how his shop was doing. It's been a few weeks since the last time George stepped foot in his home.

Ginny kept looking at him. She finally leaned across the table and whispered to him. "What's wrong?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about." He kept on poking his chicken, which hadn't even had a bite taken out of it. He looked up and saw her expression.

"I know when something's wrong with you. So what is it?"

Ron looked up, trying to avoid her eyes. He shot a glance at Hermione, only to find out she was staring back at him. Ron cleared his throat, and his mum looked at him. "May I be excused?" Seeing the elder woman nod, Ron pulled his chair back and got up, climbing up to the second landing. Getting inside the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. He looked tired, as if he hadn't sleep in weeks, but all he did was sleep today. He frowned, as he washed his face up with cold water. He needed to relax, but how was that possible when the girl he loved, or at least thought he did, was right downstairs talking about her new muggle boyfriend.

How was it possible that Ron still wanted her? Even after all she put him through, he still loved her with everything he had. Nothing would ever change that. He's loved her since their fourth year at Hogwarts, maybe even before it. How could she just go and get a new boyfriend, like that? It did not make any sense.

Slowly, Ron walked out of the bathroom into the hall. There was a roar of laughter coming from the dining room, George must have joked about something funny. Ron frowned as he walked toward his room. He sat on the edge of the bed, and put his face in his hands. Hearing a tiny knock on the door, cause him to jump a little.

"Come in," He said looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own anything, everything belongs to J.K Rowling**

The youngest Weasley member entered the room, looking at him. She was exactly like her other siblings, the red hair and bright blue eyes. Ginny sat down on Harry's bed and a soft sigh escaped her lips. "Ron, I know you hate her for leaving you-"

Ron raised his eyebrow. "I don't hate her. I could never hate her," he mummbled the last bit so she could just hear him.

"Anyways," she continued as if she didn't hear her older brother, "she still loves you Ron." For a moment, neither one of them spoke. Ron was still trying to take in her words about her still loving her. His younger sister finally broke the silence. "I know you still love her. I know she still loves you. Why do you think she came back? She wanted to see how you took the news." Ginny glanced a look at him.

Ron knitted his eyebrows together and looked out of the window next to him. "How do you know all this?"

Ginny gave a soft smile. "I'm a girl. I know these things."

"I don't know. If she just loved me, why does she have a _boyfriend_?" He rolled his eyes as he said that. If what Ginny was saying was true, then that would mean Hermione really does love him. Somehow, he just couldn't believe anything she said though. Girls were so confusing to him. If they loved someone, you don't be with another person; simple as that.

The girl stood up and began walking to the door silently. Once she opened it, and was about to leave, she looked back at her brother. "She wants to talk to you Ron. I don't blame you for being angry with her, because honestly, I'm a tad mad at her too. She feels guilty though." After saying that, Ginny walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind her as she walked away, leaving Ron there to sigh to himself.

On one hand, he had a feeling she was right. Even though she did leave him, he knew she came back to talk to him about it. The least he should do was to at least listen to her side of the story. However, on the other hand, he felt he was right. They kissed for God's sake, and she's gone for a year, only means to contact her was through writing. Then she found a boyfriend.

Maybe it would be better for her. The boyfriend she probably found was successful, smart, and even brilliant. He could probably give her anything she wanted. While Ron was poor, and unsuccessful, and not smart.

Finally deciding to take his younger sister's advice, Ron stood up and walked out of his room. It was quiet now, so dinner was probably over with. Walking down the creaky stairs, he heard voices coming from the livingroom.

"...but he just seems mad. Maybe it was a mistake coming here," one of the voices said. _Hermione's _voice. Ron stopped walking and leaned against the wall so they couldn't see him.

"Of course he's mad right now, 'Mione," the other voice said. "Just give him a little time. He just got the news yesterday about you and _him._"

"Harry's right, you know." The third voice agreed with Harry. "He'll be fine. Just don't try to talk to him until he's ready for it."

Ron poked his head out and cleared his throat. All three heads looked at him. The ginger was only looking at the one in the middle, Hermione. "Could we talk?" He noticed Harry and Ginny exchange smiles to each other. "Alone." Hermione gave a nod.

"Excuse us.." her voice said, and she stood up off the floor and walked upstairs after him. He had no idea what he was going to say to her. Once he found his room, he opened the door, going in after her. He sat down, and none of them said anything. After moments of akward silence, Ron cleared his throat once again. "So, what happened? While you were gone I mean."


End file.
